justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kanetrealms/Untitled God series Ep. 1: Somebody's Leaving
Let's Get It Started! The story! Mariah comes in to the fire throne. Mariah: Guess what? Neva's fi-- Adara: Get out of here, numbskull. Mariah: I just wanted to tell you someth-- Kaylea comes in and causes an earthquake. Mariah: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *runs out of the throne hysterically*! Nellie: Ooh, I didn't know you had that power! Kaylea: Credit me, not Adara. Adara: Whatevs. Meanwhile, the most irrelevant couple is sleeping in their floating bed. Athena gets a call from her annoying brother, Sha-'' '''Shawn:' *pulls out laser gun* ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Meanwhile, the most irrelevant couple is sleeping in their floating bed. Athena gets a call from her brother, Shawn. Athena: *nudges Asa* Asa: What's happening? Athena: We gotta wake up, it's *pushes off high-tech blindfold* 8:10am. Asa: yOu CAn nEveR HAvE toO mUcH SleEpInG. Athena: GET UP, ASA. Asa: fInE. Athena answers the call after deeming the call missing twice. Shawn: *on phone* Athena. Athena: yEs? Shawn: 1r seems to be packing his stuff and planning to leave soon, what's going on? Athena: It's a secret no one knooooooooooooows. Shawn: Wait, do you know anything about it? Athena: '''N to the O to the P and E. '''Shawn: '''Can't you teleport? '''Athena: Oh yeah. Bye Asa *hugs her goodbye and teleports to where Shawn is*. Shawn: *looks confused* What's going on? Why is 1r packing his stuff? Athena: I don't know, let's go ask him. Shawn: I would, but we don't have any transportation other than this tedious platform. Athena: Sometimes tedious is better than nothing. Shawn and Athena wait patiently on the platform for about 30 minutes. Shawn: 1r literally has holograms of him dancing. Talk about narcissicism. Athena: Look at Aria. Meanwhile, in Aria's studio, where her wall is entirely comprised of pictures of her, and she only watches herself on screen. Aria: '*talking to cameraman* Yeah, move it a little to the left to get a perfect photo. ''Back to the electric palace. '''Shawn: True. Hey look, we are almost there :D. Athena: This will turn your :D into a :(. Shawn: What the hell are you? A psychic? You know those are scams, right? Athena: yes, I do know... Shawn: Whatever, we're here! Athena: Okay 1r, what's going on? 1r: Uh, the truth is that-- Athena: SAY IT >:^!!! 1r: OKAY! Estelle fired me from my job as electric god because of the fact that I didn't have enough of the powers needed to become a god. I had immortality but not much else. So now, I'm leaving. Athena: WAIT, WHAT! NO! WHAT AM I GONNA DO NOW? I WAS YOUR ASSISTANT, AND NOW, I COULD GET FIRED! AAAAAAHHHHHHH! 1r: Calm down, you'll still be assistant, but I won't be the god anymore. Shawn: So what now? 1r: They are on a quest to find the next god... It could be Athena, it could be you. Shawn: I NEED THAT GOAL. Athena: Bro, no-go. Shawn: We should just go. Bye. 1r: Bye. The end Dumb plot twist, right? Category:Blog posts